sexeducationfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2.7
Episode 2.7 "The Girl-fast Club" is the seventh episode of the second season of Sex Education. Synopsis Welcome to the morning after. “Sex kid” has made a huge mess -- and just can’t stop barfing. Chaos comes to class, and in detention, the girls bond. Plot Things begin in the aftermath of Otis’s party and the related fallout, with most of Otis’s attention focused on the fact that the girl in his bed turns out to be Ruby, who is definitely sure that the two of them had sex the night before — but not sure that they properly used protection. So after school the two of them set out on a quest to get Ruby the morning-after pill, which leads to Otis learning that while Ruby might play the dramatic queen bee, her life isn’t as simple as we might assume — for one thing, her father has been diagnosed with multiple sclerosis. It’s how she explains her choice to hook up with Otis: “When I’m sad, I make out with nerdy boys,” she tells him. “It was 100 percent intentional.” But there’s something pure about the way in which that one secret ends up helping the two of them connect; Ruby and Otis might not be a love story, but they end the episode as friends. Moordale School is in turmoil thanks to the halls getting papered with copies of Jean’s notes from her sex therapy sessions with both students and staff —something Headmaster Groff did deliberately to get Jean ousted from her position at the school (which does happen). When Miss Sands’ interest in dirty talk leads to a mysterious culprit going around the school scrawling graffiti about her in the girls’ locker room, she drags six potential suspects into detention, and decides to make them complete an impossible task: define what unites them all as females of the species. Thus, Maeve, Ola, Lily, Viv, Olivia, and Aimee all find themselves trying to figure out their common bond, which proves impossible until they basically realize that they’ve all been terrorized by men at one point in their lives. Aimee opens the initial floodgates here, and after several episodes of watching her suppress her recent experience, it’s a powerful thing to see her finally talk about what happened and why it still haunts her. Turns out that all six young women have had some sort of horrific experience thanks to an abusive man, and so when Miss Sands returns to detention, they’re able to tell her what they have in common: “Other than nonconsensual penises, not much.” Ola invites the other girls to join her at Adam’s special smashing space, and they go to town on an abandoned car, Aimee in particular getting a real chance to express her inner rage. Jean, having learned about Otis’s sex clinic business from Malek, confronts her son, and when he denies it, she says “you look just like your father when you lie.” Also, thanks to a spying Isaac, Maeve learns that her mother has been fired from her alleged office job, and has to deliver an ultimatum: if Erin lies to her again, she’s gone. Lily decides abruptly that she is interested in Ola after all, and the two of them kiss. And, the next morning, when Aimee tentatively makes her way to the bus stop, the other five girls are waiting for her. “It’s just a stupid bus,” Maeve tells her, and surrounded by her squad, Aimee finally gets back on board. Cast Main *Asa Butterfield as Otis Milburn *Gillian Anderson as Dr. Jean F. Milburn *Ncuti Gatwa as Eric Effiong *Emma Mackey as Maeve Wiley *Connor Swindells as Adam Groff *Kedar Williams-Stirling as Jackson Marchetti *Alistair Petrie as Mr. Groff *Mimi Keene as Ruby *Aimee Lou Wood as Aimee Gibbs *Chaneil Kular as Anwar *Simone Ashley as Olivia *Tanya Reynolds as Lily Iglehart *Patricia Allison as Ola Nyman *Mikael Persbrandt as Jakob Nyman *Anne-Marie Duff as Erin Wiley Recurring *Jim Howick as Mr. Hendricks *Rakhee Thakrar as Miss Sands *Sami Outalbali as Rahim *George Robinson as Isaac *Chris Jenks as Steve *Chinenye Ezeudu as Viv *Hannah Waddingham as Sofia Marchetti *Sharon Duncan-Brewster as Roz Marchetti *George Somner as Joe *Conor Clarke McGrath as Courgette Connor *Sindhu Vee as Mrs. Hanan *Armin Karima as Malek Amir *George Georgiou as Yousef *Jojo Macari as Kyle *Jack Helsby as Abuser *Doreene Blackstock as Mrs. Effiong Minor *Catriona Knox as Natalie *Olivia Beaumont as *Femi Elufowoju Jr. as Prophet Joshua Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes